


伊谢尔伦杀人事件

by lilylindbergh



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylindbergh/pseuds/lilylindbergh
Summary: 高尼夫爬向床头柜拿起通讯器，按下免提键说：“你好，卡介伦少将。”通讯线路那头的卡介伦用听上去似乎有些紧张的语气说：“高尼夫少校，临时居住区发生了一件比较麻烦的事，我和杨威利需要你的帮助。带上波布兰一起来。”高尼夫放下通讯器，和波布兰交换了一个好奇的眼神，到底发生什么事了？





	1. Chapter 1

1.

波布兰睁开了眼睛。

他将手摸索着伸出被窝，想要关掉床头那个用重复的单音吵醒自己的罪魁祸首，正当他为意识不清的右手迟迟够不到床头闹钟而烦躁时，他感觉自己的身体下方传来一阵扭动，紧接着，一双手环上他的后颈，将他像西西弗斯那么努力才抬起来一点的身体又拉回到床上。

“别关。睡过了就赶不上今天的早餐了。”波布兰身下搂住他的金发青年用带着睡意的温柔声音说。

“高尼夫，整个伊谢尔伦除了你不会有第二个变态会在休战期还把早上的闹钟设到六点。”波布兰咬牙切齿地说，为更加真实地表达自己的不满，他咬了高尼夫的下嘴唇一口，对方则用悠闲的语气回敬道：“这只是为了能比别人多享受一小时的和平时光而做出的小小努力。”

“外面天都还没亮，这多出来的一小时能干什么？”波布兰撅着嘴，侧脸枕在高尼夫的锁骨上，一只手指在高尼夫的喉结上轻轻扫着圈。高尼夫接收到来自波布兰指尖的触感，侧过身面向波布兰，一只手掌意味深长地抚过波布兰的后背、腰间、最终滑向他的大腿，蓝宝石一样的眼睛深切地注视着波布兰，“这得看你怎么想了。”

波布兰因高尼夫的动作发出享受的声音，他快乐地吻上高尼夫的喉咙，说：“我和你想的一样。”得到确认的高尼夫轻轻笑了一声，抱住波布兰翻了个身，跨坐在平躺的波布兰上方，一连串的吻欢快地经过波布兰的额头、鼻尖、耳垂、嘴唇、脖颈、锁骨……两人的呼吸都渐渐急促起来。

当高尼夫的通讯器铃声第三遍响起时，手指正插在高尼夫柔软的金色卷发里快乐地颤动的波布兰发出一声沮丧的低吼，将身体重重砸回到床上喊道：“到底是谁！到底是谁会在早上七点不到就给别人打电话！”

高尼夫停下动作，用手背擦了一把嘴，爬向床头柜拿起通讯器，在低头看清屏幕上显示的来电者姓名后，他赶在波布兰抄起手抢过通讯器之前就按下免提键说：“你好，卡介伦少将。”

前一秒还在因为动作没快过高尼夫而闷闷不乐的波布兰听见是卡介伦，立刻腾起来凑到高尼夫的通讯器边上听起来，通讯线路那头的卡介伦用听上去似乎有些紧张的语气说：“高尼夫少校，临时居住区发生了一件比较麻烦的事，我和杨威利需要你的帮助。”

高尼夫听完，果断地回答：“马上就到。”

正当高尼夫准备切断通讯信号时，卡介伦又补充道：“带上波布兰一起来。”

高尼夫放下通讯器，和波布兰交换了一个好奇的眼神，到底发生什么事了？

半小时后，波布兰和高尼夫来到伊谢尔伦要塞的临时居住区。这块区域原本是要塞的一块闲置地，同盟和帝国商定交换战俘后，为给要在伊谢尔伦停留四天三夜的归国战俘们提供临时居所，卡介伦和他的部门连轴转了一个月才终于在这块闲置地上用轻质建材准备好临时宿舍区。因为在四天之后就会拆除，建筑群本身没有什么美感，只是像一个个火柴盒一样竖立在平地上。

波布兰和高尼夫来到卡介伦给的地点——位于宿舍区西北角最里面的宿舍楼前，一群人围在警戒线外，惶惶不安地讨论着眼前发生的事。波布兰像跨栏运动员一样轻巧地跨过警戒线，三两步跃到背对他并排站立的卡介伦和杨威利面前——卡介伦双手叉腰盯着自己的前方，而杨威利眉头紧蹙，似乎在解一道很难的数学证明题，紧随其后的高尼夫沉稳地用手掀起警戒线，也走了过来。

波布兰正要开口，当他瞄了一眼眼前的地面后，也蹙紧了眉头——水泥地面上有一大块乌红的血泊，血泊上用标记粉笔圈出一个姿势扭曲的人形轮廓。

“这什么情况？”波布兰问。

“今天早上有人起来到阳台抽烟时发现的尸体，应该是从这栋楼的楼顶天台上摔下来的。”卡介伦回答道。

“失足坠楼？”波布兰想起，昨天是伊谢尔伦要塞为交换战俘仪式而举办的酒会，不管是驻守要塞的军官和士兵们，还是终于归国的战俘们，大家都敞开了往肚子里灌酒——当然，他和高尼夫也喝了不少。波布兰想起昨天终于喝多了后的高尼夫和平时截然不同的表现，觉得十分可爱，然而当下血腥的气氛将他的思绪从酒会拉了回来。

“宪兵队是这么说的。曾经的战俘获得了自由的身份，也可能会面对更多的问题：财产、家庭、感情……未必就比在矫正区时的心理负担小，这几天宪兵队已经被发生在前战俘之间的纠纷和暴力事件搞得焦头烂额了。”波布兰表示赞同地点点头，高尼夫扭头看向卡介伦，他的黑眼圈比几天前更严重了。

“需要我们做点什么吗？”波布兰问道。

“宪兵队查问了住在这栋楼里的人们，昨晚没有人看见有可疑的人进入这栋楼，目前这个事件还是一起意外坠楼事故，”一直在一旁一言不发的杨威利终于开口，“但我认为有一些说不通的地方。”

波布兰和高尼夫一齐望向杨威利，后者继续说：“他自己的房间在一楼，不存在坠楼的可能。我又去天台看了一圈，天台的栏杆上没有脚印。”

“宪兵队怎么说？”波布兰问。

“宪兵队说，他可能是坐在天台的栏杆上，因为醉酒无法控制身体平衡而意外坠楼的。”杨威利说着，拧紧了眉头。

“也不是没这种可能……”高尼夫思索了一会儿说。

“这就是事情说不通的地方。”杨威利的眉头拧得更紧了，“昨天下午我去便利店时碰到过他，他说他是17号随帝国的船队回来的，回来之后牙疼一直没有缓解，所以他向我打听了附近药店的位置，想去买一点甲硝唑。”

“什么？！”波布兰惊讶地嚷起来，“你是说他既服用了头孢类抗生素又喝了酒？”

“除非想自杀，否则没有哪个正常人会不知道这个常识。”高尼夫补充道，“不过一个真打算用头孢加酒精自杀的人，也没有必要再费劲爬天台了。”

“更重要的是，他还对我说，等他回到海尼森，他想去看看他的女儿。”杨威利看着不远处的景观山，若有所思地说：“一个期盼见到女儿的父亲，突然在即将归国前选择自杀，实在是很不合情理。”

“听上去杨提督认识这个人？”高尼夫问。

杨威利转过头来，抓了抓自己的黑色卷发说：“啊，对。他是我曾经的同事，林奇少将的副官——特里·汤姆森上尉。”

波布兰的嘴张大成一个“O”型，高尼夫也带着惊讶的语调说：“真是没想到……说不定这里面真有什么隐情，值得我们仔细查一查。”

一旁的卡介伦开口说：“前战俘们还没有正式归国，也还没有获得完整的同盟公民权，因此这个案件的管辖权现在只能在宪兵队。宪兵队倒是想快速结案，但他们更希望这就是一次意外，就算强行命令他们查，恐怕最后也只会上交和之前一样的结果，我这几天要安排舰队送两百万人去海尼森的事务，而杨威利作为要塞司令官进行调查目标实在过大，所以——”

“所以这时候就轮到亮闪闪星的名侦探波布兰和他的助手高尼夫登场了！毕竟之前的伊谢尔伦幽灵事件的解决，也有我们出的一份力！”波布兰咧起嘴打了个响指，技术性无视一旁的高尼夫斜向自己的不满眼神。

“不过你们得抓紧时间，”卡介伦提醒道，“后天早上9点30分你们就要随同杨提督出发去海尼森了，如果这真不是一起意外，那绝对是一个销毁证据的绝佳机会。”

“那也就是说我们还剩——”波布兰掏出通讯器查看现在的时间。

“50个小时。”高尼夫说道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你以为我们是电视里可以靠主角光环‘凑巧’撞见证据和凶手的侦探剧主角吗？”

2.

“我们想先看看尸体。”高尼夫对卡介伦说，后者用眼神示意不远处一辆停着的医疗车说：“尸体还没运走，我去给他们说明一下，让你们先查看。”

有了卡介伦的帮忙，两人很快就被医院工作人员领进了医疗车。一具中年男性的尸体平躺在医疗床上，床头的标签上写着“特里·汤姆森，男，50岁”的字样，据工作人员介绍，尸检将安排在一个半小时以后。

“发现了什么？”波布兰收回停留在尸体上的视线，扭头问高尼夫。

“正面全是瘀伤，应该是面朝下摔到地上时造成的。”高尼夫的视线仔细地扫过尸体的每一处，“戴上手套，看一下他的背面。”

波布兰从兜里扯出橡胶手套戴好，和高尼夫合作将汤姆森的尸体翻了面。波布兰看着汤姆森的后背说：“除了一些皮外伤，没有明显的伤痕。”

“等等，你看这里。”高尼夫指着汤姆森两块肩胛骨下方的两条长约2到3毫米的伤痕说。

“这是什么？”波布兰凑近一点，认真观察两处细小的伤痕，“两点伤痕形状规则，大小相同，应该是人为造成的。这个形状和位置……有点像是被电击枪打中过。”

“你这么一说，确实很像。如果汤姆森在死前被电击枪击中过，这就不是一次简单的失足坠楼事件。”高尼夫说，“具体的尸检报告要10点才能拿到，这两个小时，我们先去做一点调查。”

高尼夫和波布兰跳下医疗车，现场聚集的人群和宪兵队已经陆续离开，两人进入宿舍楼顶的天台，在仔细检查了一圈后，高尼夫和波布兰确认了杨威利之前的调查——天台上没有留下任何痕迹。在天台一无所获后，高尼夫和波布兰下楼来到汤姆森的房间，由于宪兵队并没有把这起事件认定为他杀，自然也没有封闭汤姆森的宿舍。门没有上锁，波布兰只好恋恋不舍地放弃辛苦想出来的三种撬门办法，直接扭动了门锁。

汤姆森的宿舍非常干净明亮，炊具和碗筷整齐地摆放在厨房的架子上，冰箱里只有两个苹果和一盒牛奶，客厅的茶几中央放着一个边角有几处磨损却十分干净的行军水壶，里面装了小半瓶矿泉水，卧室床上的被褥和枕头叠得棱角分明，整个房间没有烟或酒的气味。如果不是知道自己是在临时居住区，高尼夫还以为自己身处一个现役军人的家中。

“战俘在恢复自由后难免会陷入不同程度的自我放纵之中，但特里·汤姆森却自律得像一个苦行僧。”波布兰站在汤姆森的床前，显得有些惊讶，他拉开汤姆森床头柜的抽屉，一个A6大小的软皮记事本出现在眼前。高尼夫见状，走过来和波布兰一起翻开笔记本，笔记本上并没有文字，只有一些日期和数字。

“这个格式，看上去像是账本。”高尼夫想起了小时候见过的叔叔的账本。

“如果是账本，那汤姆森做战俘的这几年可真是怪辛苦的。”波布兰望着记事本上的数字说：“你看这些数字，有增无减——数额虽然并不太多，但他确实一直在很努力地攒钱。”

“真是奇怪……战俘不像一般的罪犯，能确切知道自己的刑期，很多战俘有可能一辈子都只能在监狱中度过，这么执着地存钱来干什么呢？”高尼夫正疑惑地说着，忽然听到外面的房间门锁扭动的声音。高尼夫走到客厅，一位身材偏矮，皮肤黝黑，脸颊瘦削的中年男人站在门口。

“你们是来给汤姆森收拾遗物的工作人员吗？”中年男人问道。

“呃，是的！”波布兰将错就错，顺着中年男人的话回答道。“请问你是谁？”

“我叫蒂莫·林德曼，住在对面房间，汤姆森是我在矫正区时的朋友。”

“那么，林德曼先生，我们可以向你了解一些关于汤姆森先生的事情吗？”高尼夫连忙态度诚恳地提出请求。

“过来吧。”林德曼转身打开自己宿舍的门，让波布兰和高尼夫进了房间。

林德曼的房间内部的保持了和建筑本身一致的风格——简单得几乎只有实用功能，只是比起汤姆森的宿舍多了许多杂物。林德曼示意波布兰和高尼夫坐在长沙发上，自己坐进一旁的单人沙发里。

“我是在第五次伊谢尔伦攻略战时被俘的，到了矫正区后就和汤姆森分在同一个组里。他是一个稳重又正直的人，如果他没有被俘，现在应该是一个很优秀的军人吧——只可惜他当时身为林奇少将的副官不得不随长官一起逃亡。唉，人生就是这样，就算明知道等待自己的是噩运，也未必真的能逃脱命运的玩笑。”

“他曾经和你提起过他的亲人和朋友吗？”高尼夫问。

“说过一些，但不多。他很早就离了婚，女儿由他抚养。他平时谈得最多的也就是他的女儿，他很喜欢说他女儿的有趣的事，每次说起时都会笑。”

“你知道他女儿现在在哪里吗？”

“他最后一次见她时她13岁，就在他出发去艾尔·法西尔前不久，那个时候他女儿还在海尼森上初中，和她的奶奶住在一起，现在嘛……我也不清楚。”

“那他平时有没有什么仇人？”

“仇人？说实话，很难想象他那样的人会有仇人。他的性格非常和善，即使在矫正区那样的地方也没有和人发生过什么冲突。”林德曼皱着眉，仔细地思索了一会儿，突然他想起了什么，又接着补充道：“不过昨天晚上酒会前，我在走廊上遇到他，他确实好像急匆匆地要出去见什么人。我问他是朋友吗？他有些紧张地对我说：‘去见一个老熟人，有一些事情需要解决’。我见他不愿多说，也就没有再多问。”

波布兰和高尼夫对视了一眼，波布兰问：“他之前提过有什么认识的人在伊谢尔伦吗？”

“我没听他说过。他人确实很不错，但我还是觉得他在某些方面很奇怪。”林德曼将十指交叉的双手枕在小腹上，“矫正区的日子非常绝望，劳动的时候还好，一到晚上闭上眼睛，脑海里就全是还在国内时的记忆——甚至比当时经历时还要清晰得多，对我们来说，每一段躺在床上却还没有睡着的时间都是一次漫长的精神折磨。为了让日子不那么难熬，几乎所有人多多少少都会用赌博来找点刺激或者自我麻痹，但汤姆森从来没有加入过——一次也没有。和我们不一样，他一直都在攒钱。”

“真的？”波布兰和高尼夫对视了一眼，两人几乎确定了在汤姆森卧室发现的记事本就是他存钱的账本。

“对，我们生产的产品卖出去以后，监狱多少会给我们一些提成，好让我们更有劲头继续当苦力。大部分人拿到钱以后都会立刻挥霍掉，毕竟没有人觉得自己未来有一天真的能从矫正区里走出去，但他总是很仔细地存起来，问他为什么，他就说‘给我女儿存的’。当时我们都笑他还妄想着有一天能回国，可是现在……我们终于能回家了，他却死了。”林德曼说罢，沮丧地低下了头。

林德曼沉默了许久。高尼夫和波布兰见状，便与他告别，离开了房间。

“如果林德曼说的是实话，那汤姆森是他杀的可能就提高到80%了。” 在临时居住区的街道上，高尼夫一面走一面说。

“一个和善、稳重、自律、节俭的人，会有什么非被杀不可的理由呢？”波布兰双手插兜，困惑地晃着自己的脑袋。

“也许我们可以从昨天下午和他见面的那个人查起。”高尼夫说，“总之，我们得知了一个很重要的信息——汤姆森在死前去见了什么人。”

“而且，很可能是一个他只有在伊谢尔伦才能见到的人，不然完全可以在归国的飞船上就见面。”

“无思虑无头脑的波布兰竟然开始思考了，真是生物界的奇迹！”高尼夫说着，轻车熟路地用左手挡住波布兰准备偷袭的手掌，“我们需要仔细筛查特里·汤姆森的履历。”

在人事部的办公电脑前，高尼夫睁大眼睛盯着显示屏，右手有节奏地滚动鼠标。随着身后自动门安静地打开，波布兰端着两个冒着热气的咖啡杯走到办公桌前。

“美式，给你的。”波布兰把其中一个咖啡杯放在高尼夫的左手边，“威士忌，给我的。”

“你为什么要在需要清醒的时候喝烈酒？”高尼夫终于将视线离开显示屏，表情严肃地扭头瞪向波布兰，才发现后者正摇晃着手里同样的咖啡杯朝自己坏笑，“放轻松，这只是一个被沉迷查案的爱人忽视的男人在千方百计寻求一点关注而已。”高尼夫无奈地笑了，伸出左手轻轻抚摸波布兰的脸颊以示安慰。波布兰将自己的咖啡也放在桌面上，顺势靠近高尼夫，借办公桌隔间的遮挡，弓下身吻了他的嘴角，问：“找到可疑的人了吗？”

“我在人事信息库里检索与汤姆森的履历发生过重合的伊谢尔伦工作人员和军人，一共有六个人符合条件。”高尼夫将电脑桌面上的六个视窗纵向排列，六份人事信息表出现在波布兰眼前。波布兰凑上前仔细看，忽然提高了声音，指着其中一个视窗说：“杨威利——不是吧，你认真的吗？”

“杨提督之前和汤姆森有过重合的工作经历，现在又在伊谢尔伦服役，这是事实。况且，在提供可信的不在场证明前，虽然我愿意相信杨提督，但也不能说他百分之百没有嫌疑。”

波布兰转过头看了高尼夫一眼，说：“万万没想到，我的爱人竟然是一个理性又冷静的hardcore。亲爱的，我现在开始怀疑斯巴达尼恩飞行员是不是最适合你的职业了。”

“开斯巴达尼恩更需要理性和冷静，不是所有飞行员都像你一样光靠肾上腺素和不要命在飞。”高尼夫点击打印键，桌面上的打印机开始往外吐纸。正在这时，高尼夫的通讯器屏幕亮了起来，他用手指在屏幕上操作了一会儿，说：“医院发来了汤姆森的尸检报告。”

波布兰凑到高尼夫身边，和他一起浏览汤姆森的尸检报告。熟知波布兰阅读速度的高尼夫在自己看完一整个屏幕的信息后，特意停下来一段时间等波布兰读完。

“死亡时间是昨天23点到今天1点之间，致死原因是高空坠落。和我们判断的一样，没有重器打击的情况，也没有在体内检测出有毒物质，但是在他的肩胛骨下方的皮肤内层有被灼伤的情况。”

“就在那两条伤痕的位置，可以确定是电击枪了。”波布兰说。

“99%的可能。”高尼夫纠正道。

“一定要那么精确吗，高尼夫侦探？”波布兰撅着嘴问。

“当然要。你以为我们是电视里可以靠主角光环‘凑巧’撞见证据和凶手的侦探剧主角吗？”

“我就是这么觉得的！不管是做飞行员还是做侦探，永远有美丽的天使在守护我。”波布兰得意地甩甩头，橘红色的卷发在空中跳动。

“我收回我原来的话，你奥利比·波布兰不是无头脑，是头脑和心灵都扭曲了。”高尼夫拍拍波布兰的胸口，送给他一个怜悯的表情，将印有六人档案的文件塞进波布兰怀里，说：“干点正事行吗？给卡介伦打电话，我们需要他让我们和这六个人见面。”

波布兰一脸不满地撅起嘴，从兜里掏出通讯器。

“杨威利上将，彼得·韦德上校，阿什丽·克拉克上校，帕特·琼斯中校，安东尼·贝尔少校，唐娜·路易斯少校，感谢大家抽空前来。“四十分钟后，在后勤部的会议室里，伊谢尔伦要塞总司令官、两名安保人员、一名人事部工作人员、一名后勤部工作人员和一名要塞维护技术人员坐在长桌前，除了杨威利，其余五个人都显得有些不明就里。

”我们有一些比较重要的事情需要询问各位，请放心，这不是提前的年终考核，只是希望各位能向我们提供一些帮助。”高尼夫将一张印有特里·汤姆森证件照的A4纸推到六人面前问：“请问你们认识这个人吗？”

六个人反应先后不一，最终在仔细辨认过照片后都用语言或动作给出了肯定的答案。波布兰见状，将死亡现场的照片和尸体的照片摆在桌上，说：“特里·汤姆森在今天清晨坠楼身亡了。”

波布兰说完，除杨威利以外的五个人都露出了惊讶的神情，韦德眉头紧蹙，克拉克停住一直在地面上方晃荡的双脚，与路易斯带着惊讶的眼神互相对视了一秒，琼斯盯着桌上的三张照片沉默不语，贝尔则将右手搁在桌面上，用食指敲击着桌面。

“请问你们之中有谁最近和汤姆森见过面吗？”高尼夫冷静地问，长桌对面的几个人要么轻轻摇头，要么沉默不语。最后，是杨威利率先打破了沉默，说：“昨天下午三点半左右，我在生活区的便利店门口遇到过他。”

“杨威利上将，具体的情况我们今早已经交流过，不用再说明了。”高尼夫向杨威利点点头，接着又望向其余五人，“其他几位呢？”

在一阵长得令人尴尬的沉默之后，波布兰用手肘支撑着桌面，单手托腮地扭头对高尼夫说：“看来这里面承认见过特里·汤姆森的人就只有杨威利，啊不，杨提督一个了。”

“好吧。那么，昨天23点到今天1点之间你们在哪里，有谁可以证明吗？”高尼夫在认为不会再得到更多的回答后，进入了第二个问题。

“酒会结束我就回宿舍睡觉了，我的室友可以为我作证，你也可以调楼道和附近街道的公共监控。”路易斯说。

“我也在宿舍。昨天晚上我房间的中央空调坏了，家里没有梯子，我的身高踩着板凳也没法够到出风面板，我只好下楼去找了管理员，维修申报表上有时间和我的签名。”克拉克说。

“我和韦德在办公室值班，有楼道监控可以看。”琼斯说。

“我昨晚在酒吧遇到一个女孩，和她去酒店呆了一晚上。我可以把酒店的名字和地址给你们，前台有我的入住记录。”贝尔说。

“我昨晚和尤里安在家里。”杨威利最后说。

高尼夫和波布兰接下来又问了一些细节问题，六个人分别做了回答。11点30分，在高尼夫表示所有问题都已经问完后，六个人相继离开了会议室。

“所有人都有不在场证明，真是巧了。”波布兰望着楼道尽头关上的电梯门说。

“但不意味着所有人的不在场证明都是真的。”高尼夫说，“或许我们可以从汤姆森背上的电击枪伤口入手。”

波布兰用拇指和食指撑住自己的下巴，思索了一会儿才开口说：“能够合法拥有电击枪的人，必须得是执法人员，这六个人里只有帕特·琼斯和彼得·韦德有配备电击枪的权限。”

“这两位是军港的安保人员，我们先去确认他们的监控录像。”高尼夫收起桌面上的资料，和波布兰一起走出会议室。

在监控室里，高尼夫坐在办公椅上，拧紧眉头盯着画面一动不动，站在他身旁的波布兰则正在进行将注意力集中到屏幕上的第二十三次尝试。五分钟后，波布兰的尝试失败了。

“这两人的班值得也太认真了，快进了这么久的画面，连个位置都不挪一下。”波布兰一边揉着酸痛的眼睛一边说。

“不过这也证明了他们没有说谎。”高尼夫说话时视线始终停留在屏幕上。

“那就不是他们咯？”第一个关于嫌疑人的推论就被推翻，波布兰的神情十分疑惑。

“现在还不知道，不过就这条不在场证明来说，确实无懈可击。”高尼夫也想不出更好的解释来，他有些沮丧地用双手托着脸颊说：“也许是我们的思考方向错了。”

“也许是我们都饿得失去思考的能力了。”波布兰把手轻轻搭在高尼夫肩上，朝他笑着说：“先去吃午饭好吗？今天起来到现在，连一口面包都没有吃上，这也太影响我发挥聪明才智了。”

经波布兰提醒，高尼夫终于意识到自己的肚子也发出了抗议声，他向波布兰点点头表示同意，拷贝好视频文件，准备和波布兰一起离开监控室。在他们身后的墙壁上，电子挂钟显示着12：30的字样，距离舰队向海尼森出发还有45个小时。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你知道吗？有时候我真的不知道，我和你到底哪一个更糟糕一些。”波布兰说。

3.

波布兰和高尼夫端着午饭走进餐厅，抬眼便看见面对面坐在一张四人餐桌两头的卡介伦和先寇布正招呼他们坐过来。“啊不用了，我今天需要思考的空间，就不和你们聊——。”波布兰话还没说话，只见高尼夫已经拉出卡介伦身旁的椅子坐了下去，波布兰眼神抗议未果，只好瘪瘪嘴坐到先寇布右侧的椅子上。

“高尼夫，你挑朋友的品味越来越让我担忧了。那么多空着的餐桌，却偏偏选了张有两个大叔的餐桌。”波布兰在说到“大叔”时，故意把语气加重了一些。

“所有人只要活下去就都会有变成大叔的那一天，为未来的自己积点口德吧。”高尼夫面不改色地说。

“我不会的，一般人的规律对我波布兰不起作用！”波布兰扬起眉头得意地说。

“那我拭目以待。”高尼夫的脸上浮起意味深长的笑容。

“高尼夫少校明明是在帮你提升交朋友的品味，请不要忽视他的努力好吗？”先寇布淡定地端起咖啡杯喝了一口，用优雅的语气朝波布兰说。

“噢？你竟然开始和沉迷填字游戏的人站在一边了，有点糟糕啊。”波布兰故意做出眉头紧皱的样子盯着先寇布，后者毫不示弱地竖起剑眉。

“真不知道杨威利为什么要把这么多有害物质聚在一起，是想炸掉伊谢尔伦吗？”目睹波布兰和先寇布互相投掷唇枪舌剑的卡介伦手握餐刀，无奈地自言自语。

“大概是想嫌枯燥的军旅生活不够刺激吧。”高尼夫在一旁坏笑着接话，卡介伦不得不承认，高尼夫不仅拥有一流的视力，在听力上也是相当优秀。忽然，卡介伦似乎想起了一件重要的事，扭头问高尼夫：“对了，你们的调查进行得怎么样了？”

“每一个和汤姆森履历重合的人都有不在场证明，我都有些怀疑是不是我们的切入点找错了，也许凶手和汤姆森在到达伊谢尔伦之前就认识，只是冲突正巧发生在伊谢尔伦。”高尼夫像解不开字谜时一样有气无力地说，“如果真是那样的话，我们的工作量就要翻倍了。”

“看来这个事件有些棘手啊，能赶在出发前查清楚吗？”卡介伦下意识地转动手中的水杯，语气里有一些担忧。

“尽力吧。毕竟还有45个小时。”高尼夫吞下一颗肉丸，脸上依然保持着困惑的表情，“可我就是想不明白——”

高尼夫的话还没说完，对面的先寇布先结束了和波布兰的斗嘴，站起身来说：“我还有训练，先走了。”先寇布正准备离开，又突然想起了什么，对卡介伦说：“下午别忘了提醒军需官准备新弹匣，连队的申请已经交上去两天了。”

“最近他们都快被安顿战俘的工作逼疯了，我下午再去催他们一遍。”

突然，高尼夫咀嚼的动作停了下来，他激动地朝波布兰说：“我知道了！”

“你知道什么了？”波布兰困惑地看向高尼夫，后者的两只蓝眼睛正射出明亮的光，提高了音量对波布兰说：“我们真的想错了！能够拥有电击枪的人不一定非要是有装备的权限，也可以是有分配的权限——”

“比如说军需官？！”波布兰恍然大悟，激动地拍掌说：“这几个人里确实有一位军需官！”

“我们走！”波布兰和高尼夫同时站起来，向先寇布和卡介伦简单地做了个告别的手势，就迅速跑出了餐厅。

“安东尼·贝尔少校，45岁，后勤部的军需官，单身。自称昨晚和一位女性在酒店呆到今天早上。”高尼夫一边朝波布兰说着话，一边向一栋白色墙体红色窗棂的高层建筑走去，建筑正前方的标牌上是酒店的名字——“EROS”。

“哟！挺会挑酒店的嘛，是个会享受的人。”波布兰扬起眉毛，兴奋地朝高尼夫眨眨眼，“这就是我给你说过的那一家，他家的套房里有——”

“我也给你说过，我拒绝。”高尼夫冷冷地甩了波布兰一个白眼，快步走进酒店大厅，丝毫不在意身后波布兰受挫的表情。

波布兰跟着高尼夫走到酒店前台，后者向前台工作人员出示了一张安东尼·贝尔的照片，“请问你对这个人有印象吗？”

一个有着浅蓝色短发的女工作人员接过照片，仔细看了一会儿，说：“啊，我记得这个人，我今天早上上班时他正好走出酒店，大概8点左右。”

“他一个人吗？”波布兰问。

“对，一个人。”

“昨晚他也是一个人来的吗？”

“我是今天早上的早班，昨晚的事我也不知道。”工作人员保持着职业型的微笑对波布兰说。

“能帮我们查一查吗？”波布兰的语气开始急切起来，他用尽可能诚挚的眼神看着工作人员，希望能得到一丝转机。

“抱歉，这涉及到客人的隐私，我不能帮你们。”工作人员并没有被波布兰狗狗眼打动，只是继续保持着例行公事的职业微笑回应着。正在波布兰和高尼夫无计可施地互相对视之时，一位身材修长的褐发女性走到前台，用轻柔又朦胧的声音说：“1920房间退房，会员号72748349。”

“请稍等，女士。”另一位前台工作人员用手指在键盘上敲击，“卡片持有人是——安东尼·贝尔，对吗？”

_这也太幸运了吧！_波布兰兴奋地凑近高尼夫，伸手从他的皮外套内袋里熟练地掏出一本军官证。紧接着，波布兰一步上前，赶在褐发女子转身离开前截住她，亮出封面上的同盟军徽，用近一个月来最严肃认真的表情对她说：“嗨！你好，我叫奥利比·波布兰，伊谢尔伦要塞宪兵队顾问警探，可以问你几个问题吗？”

褐发女子先是有些错愕地盯着波布兰手上的军徽看了几秒，很快就恢复了柔和的表情，说：“索菲·柯林斯。有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”

“我们想了解一些你昨天的约会对象的事。”

“贝尔？他发生了什么事吗？”

“他恐怕与一起杀人事件有关系。”

“这不可能！他又风趣又温柔，又很有钱，一点也不像会杀人的样子，你们确定没有认错人吗？”

“现在还不能确定他真杀了人。而且，不会杀人和风趣温柔之间没有任何必然的逻辑。”走到两人身边的高尼夫插话道，“请问你昨天什么时候遇到他的？”

“晚上9点左右吧。在Mad Frogs，我们喝了几杯，然后就来了这里。”

“能记起来是什么时间到的酒店吗？”

“10点12分，我当时在床上翻了个身，正好看到了床头柜上电子钟的时间。”

“他一直都在吗？”高尼夫继续问。

“当然了，他一直就睡在我的旁边。”褐发女子的表情显得有些迷惑，“其他的细节就是我的个人隐私了。要是你们问完了，那我就走了。”柯林斯说完便离开二人，向大门走去。没走几步，她的高跟鞋跟就因为站立不稳在大理石地板上滑了一下，波布兰赶紧伸手扶住她。

“谢谢。都怪我昨天酒喝太多，今天不仅醒得比平常晚，还一直觉得晕乎乎的。”柯林斯依然保持着朦胧含糊的语气，向波布兰道谢后，她走出了大厅。

波布兰盯着酒店的自动门逐渐合拢，突然听见身后高尼夫的声音响起：“对，入住，现在。就要1920号房，不要打扫房间。”

“伊谢尔伦宪兵队顾问警探，真亏你编得出来。”上升的电梯中只有高尼夫和波布兰两人，高尼夫从波布兰的手中拿回自己的军官证放回口袋，说：“要是索菲·柯林斯要求你打开军官证看个人信息，你怎么办？”

“放心吧，只要足够出其不意，一般人在面对突如其来的陌生人给出的陌生信息时通常都会出现短时间的反应停顿，只要能在这段时间里把需要的信息套出来就行了。”波布兰自信地说。

高尼夫正准备开口，却被电梯到达的提示声打断了。电梯门打开后，高尼夫快步走进1920号房，紧接着，波布兰也进入了房间。

“我去看卫生间。”波布兰套上橡胶手套钻进卫生间里，十五分钟后，波布兰走出来，对正掀起房间窗帘检查的高尼夫说：“除了垃圾桶里有垃圾，其他也没有什么特别的地方。”

“整个房间除了这张双人床，其他地方没有被动过的痕迹。”高尼夫放下窗帘，朝波布兰说。

“本来还以为能在房间里发现点什么，看来是不行了——”波布兰话还没说完，高尼夫的注意力忽然被一个床头柜上的物件吸引住，他走过去，拿起床头柜上两个空玻璃酒杯中的一个，将床头灯光调到最亮，将酒杯举到灯光下观察。

“杯子的底部有一些白色结晶。”高尼夫蹲在调到最亮的床头灯下，盯着手中的玻璃杯说。波布兰拿起另一个玻璃杯仔细检查后对高尼夫说：“这一个杯子除了一点残留的酒的痕迹，没有其他杂质。”

高尼夫盯着手中玻璃杯杯缘上隐约可见的红色唇印说：“你还记得刚才柯林斯说的话吗？”

“她说她今天早上起得很晚，而且还头晕……”波布兰转了转绿眼珠，忽然大声说道：“她那是服用了安眠药后的副作用！”

“大概是地西泮一类的，容易弄到手，见效快，代谢也快，只要用量适当，即使放进酒里也不会致命。”高尼夫一边说，一边从口袋里抽出一张白手帕包住玻璃杯，又小心翼翼地将玻璃杯放进自己的背包里，“让柯林斯熟睡过去，这样自己即使中途离开酒店一段时间也不容易被发现。”

“走吧，我们去后勤部见贝尔少校。”波布兰跳起来兴奋地说，高尼夫也站起身来走向门廊。在经过廊镜时，波布兰的余光瞥见镜子里两人的侧影，他放慢了脚步，轻轻叹了一口气。

“怎么了？”一只手正准备转动门把手的高尼夫扭过头问。

“哎，真是没想到，我想着一定要和你来一次的Eros，第一次来竟然只是为了公事。”波布兰说话时，神情里满是藏不住的遗憾。

“那么——为了让你少那么一点遗憾，你可以在这里吻我。”高尼夫向波布兰微微扬起眉头，抬手看了一眼表后说：“后勤部下午两点半上班，除去路上的交通时间，我们还有十五分钟的私人时间。”

“你知道吗？有时候我真的不知道，我和你到底哪一个更糟糕一些。”波布兰嘴上挂着笑，一把将高尼夫按到墙上，用大腿缓缓抵上他的胯部，一只手捧起高尼夫的脸颊，另一只手掐住他的腰，在他耳边压低声音说：“做好准备，这十五分钟除了必要的呼吸，我一秒钟也不会停下来。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高尼夫笑了，说：“今天的你真是出人意料的机智，我是不是得感谢卡介伦少将给我们的这个任务？”

4.

在后勤部军需处的一间办公室门前，高尼夫敲了三声门，接收到房间内的声音指令后，门向两侧滑动打开，高尼夫和波布兰走进办公室。

这是一间约二十平方米的标准单人办公室，办公室的一侧排列着三个文件柜，里面密密麻麻放满了文件盒，每一个文件盒上都贴着标签。贝尔的办公桌非常直观地向波布兰和高尼夫展示了军需处工作的繁杂——除了桌面中间放着的一台笔记本电脑外，其余的地方都被堆成好几摞的文件资料占满了，办公桌的左边外侧放着一个同盟军队统一配备给办公室的综合收纳盒，上方分别插着同盟国旗和军旗。

“安东尼·贝尔少校，你好。”波布兰和高尼夫隔着办公桌向贝尔行军礼，贝尔也从办公椅上站起来回礼。

“你们有什么事？”高尼夫注意到，在弯腰重新坐回椅子上时，贝尔的眉头微微皱了起来。

“我们想再来向你确认你昨晚的行程。”波布兰话刚说完，贝尔带着愠怒的视线就朝他射过来。贝尔的声调有些颤抖——据高尼夫的判断，这是因为愤怒，而不是恐惧——他对波布兰说：“我不是已经说过了吗？我和一个女孩在酒店呆了一晚上。她叫索菲——”

“索菲·柯林斯。据我们现在了解的情况，恐怕只是她呆了一晚上而已。”高尼夫纠正了贝尔的说法。

“你什么意思？”贝尔猛地转头，直瞪着高尼夫，后者不为所动，继续追问：“你确定你从进酒店以后就再没有离开过吗？”

“中途我发现烟没有了，出去买了一包烟。”贝尔的语气开始显得不耐烦，“这些公共监控不都可以查到，为什么一定要来问我？”

“我们觉得比起问机器，还是问人比较好。”高尼夫盯着贝尔的双眼说：“毕竟人有感情，也有良知。你觉得呢，安东尼·贝尔少校？”

“你在怀疑我是凶手吗！”贝尔终于情绪激动地站起来，大步走到高尼夫面前，仰头朝他大声吼道：“你又不是宪兵队的，凭什么要来审问我？”

“放轻松，贝尔少校，我们确实不是宪兵队的，这也不是一次审讯。我们只是比宪兵队更不希望美丽的伊谢尔伦被杀人阴谋弄脏的人道主义志愿者，并且——”波布兰斜上前一步，用半个身体挡在高尼夫和贝尔之间，绿眼睛里放出冰冷的光，“如果你刚才是想要威胁他，我劝你还是不要这么做——他平时是很文明，但不代表你能扛得住他的过肩摔。”

贝尔的嘴角不自觉地颤抖着，眼神闪烁了几下，最终，他垂下头，转身一屁股坐回椅子上，生硬地说：“如果你们怀疑是我，就去找证据交给宪兵队，我和你们没什么话好说。”说完，贝尔便不再理会高尼夫和波布兰。高尼夫见状，示意波布兰离开贝尔的办公室。

“真是个狡猾的人，他知道即使我们能调取监控，仅凭酒店进出的录像也不能说明什么。”走在后勤部的楼梯间，波布兰挠着自己的头发，语气显得有些受挫。

“不过，这一趟也没白来——至少我们拿到了这个。”高尼夫用戴着皮手套的右手从外套口袋里掏出一个小药瓶，翘起嘴角在波布兰眼前晃了晃，说：“趁你刚才和贝尔对峙时从他的收纳盒里顺出来的，他还有好几个类似的药瓶。”

“你真可以啊！”波布兰高兴地凑过来，读出药瓶上的名字，“果然是地西泮，我看他那么狂躁，是需要镇静一下。这下安东尼·贝尔的嫌疑又增加了至少10%吧。”

“但是，即使检验出柯林斯酒杯里的白色晶体和这里面的药片成分一致，也只能证明贝尔对柯林斯下了药，要让警方调查他，我们还需要拿到他接触过电击枪的有力证据。”高尼夫把药品放回口袋里，说：“我们再去看一遍后勤部的监控。”

波布兰和高尼夫来到后勤部的监控室，安保负责人熟练地调出后勤仓库走廊的公共监控，“都在这里，加上上下楼梯间，一共六个摄像头。”

高尼夫把进度条拉到2月20号凌晨1点，用快退往前看。物资仓库在后勤部的十八楼，平时并不会有太多人来，但由于19号当天有战俘交换仪式和酒会，仓库中不时有工人出入，人流量多了许多，波布兰和高尼夫睁着两双拥有一流视力的眼睛，来往的人流中努力寻找贝尔的身影。

“如果明天杨威利让我出动斯巴达尼恩，我就真的要罢工了！”波布兰捂住双眼，发出一阵哀嚎，“我之前还以为瞄准王尔古雷是全世界最需要眼力的事，我错了！”

“安静点，波布兰。”高尼夫说话时眼睛仍然没有离开屏幕，看上去丝毫不为波布兰受伤的视力所动。

“啧啧，好冷漠，我受伤了。”波布兰撅起嘴捂住心口，朝高尼夫做出一副忧伤的表情。

“啊，有了！”高尼夫用手指向屏幕，安东尼·贝尔出现监控画面里。高尼夫连忙滑动进度条定位贝尔出现在摄像头里的时间段——下午3点13分到17分，他开始按顺序播放监控画面，只见贝尔走上楼梯，在楼梯口张望了一会儿，走进了走廊。波布兰的注意力高度集中起来，他的视线随贝尔从1号摄像头移到3号摄像头，然后，在6号摄像头对准的一间库房门口，贝尔用手指在门口密码锁的电子屏幕上点下几个键，便消失在仓库门后。三分钟后，贝尔双手插兜从仓库中走出来，按原路返回，迅速离开了十八楼。

高尼夫将6号摄像头的进度条滑到贝尔进仓库前一刻，按下暂停对波布兰说：“注意他的外套口袋。”然后又将进度条拖到贝尔走出仓库时，暂停后选中贝尔外套口袋的位置放大画面，“虽然他试图靠双手插兜掩饰口袋里有别的东西，但他的右边口袋明显比左边鼓了一些。更重要的是——”高尼夫将画面再放大些，并将清晰度调到最高，指着贝尔插着右手的口袋说：“他无意间撑开的衣兜开口，正好让我们确定他拿走的是一把电击枪。”

波布兰顺着高尼夫手指的方位看向屏幕，在贝尔的外套右侧口袋中，露出一个有着黄色方形截面的柱状物体，虽然被贝尔的右手臂挡住了一些，但仍然可以辨识出那是电击枪的破裂保护门盖。

“果然是他！”波布兰在监控室里叫出声来。

“通知卡介伦联系宪兵队吧，现在可以调查贝尔少校私自挪用军需物资的情况了。”

“我们清查了贝尔所进入库房的物资，确实少了一把没有登记出库的电击枪。”卡介伦、波布兰与高尼夫快步走在前望贝尔办公室的路上，两个宪兵队士兵走在三人前面。

“贝尔一定是在下午溜进库房拿走电击枪，傍晚去酒吧约一个女孩，趁她不注意在她的酒里放进安眠药，等她睡着后再溜出酒店，在事先约好的地点和汤姆森见面——汤姆森最后离开时连宿舍门都没有锁，他们俩约见面的地点应该离汤姆森的宿舍不远，而Eros离汤姆森的宿舍只有十分钟的车程，未必只是一个巧合。贝尔在和汤姆森见面后，寻找机会击晕他，再把失去反抗能力的汤姆森从楼顶天台扔下，伪装成意外坠楼。昨天晚上十点半到十二点，每隔十五分钟生活区就会放一轮烟花，如果贝尔选择在放烟花时将汤姆森扔下天台，就可以成功掩饰他坠楼的响声。而且汤姆森所在的宿舍楼恰好背靠人工山，宿舍楼和山体之间的空地没有路灯，可以尽量拖延汤姆森的尸体被发现的时间。如果他动作足够快，他甚至可以在半小时以内就完成这次谋杀。”波布兰一边走，一边演绎贝尔的杀人过程。

“可是……”高尼夫起了个话头，又陷入到沉思之中。

“可是什么？”卡介伦好奇地问。

“可是我们还是不知道他的动机是什么。汤姆森只会在伊谢尔伦停留五天，之后他就会离开，就算贝尔和汤姆森有什么恩怨，那也已经是九年前的事，是什么原因让贝尔一定要杀掉汤姆森——而且非要在这五天内杀掉他不可呢？”高尼夫紧锁着眉头，与其说是在回卡介伦的话，更像是在自言自语。

“想那么多干什么，一会儿直接问他本人不就好？”波布兰用轻松的语气说道。

“你以为世界上所有人都像你波布兰一样直肠子，问什么就答什么吗？”高尼夫用讽刺的语气回答道。

“这不正好说明，如果人人都像我波布兰一样，世界上就会充满可爱的天使吗？”波布兰眨眨他的绿眼睛，爽朗地说道。

“如果人人都像你波布兰一样，银河应该会立刻爆炸吧。”卡介伦平静的语气中带着一丝无奈。

谈话间，一行人来到了贝尔的办公室门口，一位宪兵队士兵敲了门，门内没有人回应。士兵又敲了一遍，依然没有任何动静。

“安东尼·贝尔少校，我是卡介伦，请你开门！”卡介伦隔着上锁的门朝办公室里喊话，然而依然没有收到任何回应。

“安东尼·贝尔少校，如果你再拒绝开门，我们就要采取强制措施了！”宪兵队的士兵向贝尔发出了最后警告。一分钟后，宪兵队士兵用开锁工具破坏了办公室的门锁，举枪率先冲进办公室，紧随其后的卡介伦三人也训练有素地伸手握住腰间的枪。

“卡介伦少将，里面没有人！”宪兵队士兵话音刚落，卡介伦三人也进入了办公室，五把热线枪徒劳地对着空荡荡的房间。

高尼夫环顾办公室，一切陈设都和三小时前他见到的一样，没有强行闯入或打斗的痕迹，文件柜里的文件也没有被翻找的迹象。_难道真的是打草惊蛇了？都怪自己太急躁了。_高尼夫在心里懊恼地想。然而，当他的视线掠过贝尔的办公桌时，他猛地扭头对波布兰说：“你看他的办公桌！”

波布兰看向办公桌正中，三小时前他还亲眼看见在桌面中间打开的灰色笔记本电脑已经不见踪影，他立刻反应过来，大声地说：“他的笔记本电脑不见了，这里面果然有猫腻！”

“请立即联系宪兵总队搜寻安东尼·贝尔的下落！”卡介伦对宪兵队士兵说，接着，他又眉头紧蹙地自言自语道：“这里面恐怕另有隐情。”

宪兵总队到达后，波布兰和高尼夫又同卡介伦一起检查了一遍军需处的监控，监控录像中，贝尔在下午4点05分行色匆匆地走出办公室，之后便离开了后勤部办公大楼。

波布兰用拇指和食指支撑着下颚，满脸疑惑地看着监控画面中两手空空的贝尔，对高尼夫说：“你看，贝尔走出办公室时并没有带上他的笔记本电脑。”

高尼夫滑动进度条，在监控画面中，从下午2点35分波布兰和高尼夫进入贝尔办公室，到目前的6点11分，除了匆匆离开的贝尔和之后破门而入的卡介伦等人外，监控中没有任何人出入过这间办公室。两人快进后又快退，反复检查是否有遗漏，然而只是进一步确认了之前的结论。无奈之下，一行人只好先离开监控室，等待宪兵队的搜寻结果。

“真是奇怪，贝尔走出去时没有带笔记本电脑，监控中也没有看到在他之后有谁进过他的办公室，那他的笔记本电脑到底去哪里了？”波布兰嘟囔着挠着自己橘红色的头发，一旁的高尼夫正陷入苦思之中，有气无力地回了他一句“不知道”。

“嗨！波布兰，高尼夫！”一个熟悉的声音从波布兰和高尼夫身后传来，两人回过头，迎面而来的是亚典波罗的招牌笑容，他们这才发现，自己已经在不知不觉中走进了伊谢尔伦的军官宿舍区。

“哟，是你啊！坚定的单身主义者终于想开了，准备放弃单身主义去约会了吗？”波布兰看着亚典波罗手上提的小行李袋，挤眉弄眼地问。

“一个坚定的单身主义者当然不会像你一样随时随地都在约会。”亚典波罗带着意味深长的笑看着两人，举起手中的行李袋说：“Momo要临盆了，一直躲在临时产房里不出来，我去给她送一点水和毯子。”

“就是你楼下见人就会自动躺下的那只？”波布兰的脑海里出现了一只性格温顺的黄白花猫的模样。

“对，就是上次在楼梯口拦住你非要让你给她揉背的那只。等她的孩子们出生，她就不再是B2区唯一的一只猫了——她就要有她的小家族了。”亚典波罗开朗地向高尼夫和波布兰道别，“我得赶紧去，等到她分娩了我就要有一段时间不能接近她了。”

“一只即将有家族的猫，真是个浪漫派的说法。”波布兰盯着逐渐远去的亚典波罗自言自语道，眼神中有一丝黯淡。

“虽然动物也会对子女或同伴产生保护、分享、合作等强烈感情，但事实上他们并不会把这样的感情分类。”高尼夫在一旁说，“把感情简单地区分成亲情、爱情、友情，还要求在不同类别的感情中有不同的行为，是人类文明发展后的结果。Momo一定会对自己的孩子产生强烈的爱没错，但非觉得她获得的是狭义的亲情，就是人类的一厢情愿。”

“你这么爱讲理论，真的没有考虑过去当老师吗？”波布兰说完，意料之中地收到了高尼夫无奈的表情，两人默契地继续往前走去。当他们路过一丛盛开的月季花时，波布兰的右手手指见缝插针地填满了高尼夫左手手指间的缝隙，高尼夫在感到一阵来自掌心的温暖的同时听见一旁的波布兰说：“不过这一回我同意你，爱不需要被归类——”波布兰忽然停了下来，继而恍然大悟地说：“怪不得！怪不得你老对我说，比起‘男朋友’和‘恋人’，你更喜欢‘爱人’这个称呼。”

高尼夫笑了，说：“今天的你真是出人意料的机智，我是不是得感谢卡介伦少将给我们的这个任务？”

“感谢我就行，我可不希望你觉得这个世界上还有谁比我更能理解你。”波布兰斜上前一步，伸手搂住高尼夫的后颈，开始亲吻他的嘴唇，随着他的动作力度越来越大，高尼夫不得不后退好几步，借一棵行道树支撑自己的身体。

“剩下的可以留到回家再做吗？”趁波布兰俯下头吻自己锁骨的间隙，高尼夫赶紧在两人都还没有彻底失去自控力前提出建议。

波布兰抬起头，一半调皮一半认真地看着高尼夫，说：“你就是我的家。”

高尼夫的脸颊立刻泛起了红色，他把头偏向一边，过了好一会儿，才微笑着朝波布兰说：“那至少先去吃个晚饭吧，现在都19点30分了，周六晚上的餐厅有你最喜欢的蜂蜜烤鸡。”

“好吧，你说服我了。”波布兰直起身体，顺手把正斜靠着行道树的高尼夫扶正站稳，“我觉得这个世界上也没有人比你更懂得怎么说服我了。”

“毕竟我也不希望有谁比我更理解你。”高尼夫捏了捏波布兰的手臂，两人一同走向餐厅。

高尼夫刚拉开宿舍门，就被波布兰从背后环住了脖颈，他扭过头和波布兰接吻，后者顺势将他的身体也转过来，使这个吻的气息更加顺畅，波布兰用右手支撑着高尼夫的后背，用身体将他推向客厅的沙发。在高尼夫的协助下，波布兰解开了他最里面一件衬衫的全部纽扣，波布兰一只手扣住他的手指，另一只手紧紧扶住沙发边缘以保持平衡，当波布兰用嘴唇和舌头在高尼夫的胸口标记图案时，身下的人的手指嵌进他的后背，发出了一声享受的呻吟。

“别太着急，精彩的还在后头。”波布兰说完，在高尼夫的小腹上方狡猾地舔了一口。

“奥利，你太糟糕了……”高尼夫扣住波布兰手指的指关节开始发白。

“彼此彼此啦。”波布兰抬头，富有诱惑力的视线射入高尼夫的视网膜，后者的蓝眼睛里没有了冷静，而是升起了一团热情而迷乱的焰火。在那之后，波布兰的精力就不能再支撑他抽空说话，高尼夫的口中也不再有完整清晰的音节，两人的脑海里只有一个呼唤着对方名字的声音伴随着身体的撞击不断扩大蔓延攀升，逐渐填满了他们眼中和心底的世界。

走出浴室的高尼夫用毛巾擦着头发走进客厅，见波布兰半搭着浴巾，靠在沙发上睡得正香，几滴水珠正从他橘色卷发的发尾滴落到地板上。高尼夫走过去，小心地将沙发上的毯子盖在波布兰身上，自己坐到一边的单人沙发上，开始玩立体填字游戏。他一面想字谜，一面不可避免地想起汤姆森事件的案情。_不知道宪兵队有没有找到贝尔，也不知道贝尔丢失的笔记本电脑里到底藏了什么重要的信息。_高尼夫一边想一边填字，猜出答案的速度比平时起码慢了三分之一。

高尼夫正对着第三层纵向20行的四个空格发呆时，忽然听到另一头的沙发上响起了自己的通讯器铃声。波布兰侧躺着的身体猛地一颤，嘴里发出不满的嘟囔声，抽出一只手闭眼在身下扯出高尼夫的外套伸向他所在的方向，说：“想个办法——什么办法都行，快让这铃声停下来。”

高尼夫接过自己的外套，从衣兜里掏出通讯器，屏幕显示是卡介伦的来电，高尼夫接通了信号。

“宪兵队在伊米尔大桥附近的海滩上找到了安东尼·贝尔。”通讯线路那头，卡介伦的声音夹杂着巨大的风声，显得不甚清晰。

“怎么样，他怎么说？”高尼夫激动地从沙发上站了起来。

“呃……他已经不能说话了。”卡介伦停顿了一秒，接着说：“他在自己的车里开枪自杀了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我早就写完了但是一直没有时间校对和修改。这两周无论是工作时长还是工作强度都让我毫无还手之力，我甚至连最新的两集DNT都还没有来得及看。  
Popnev依然令我快乐，甚至令我更加快乐。我宛如坠入爱河的小马吕斯，我爱上了一千五百年后两个相爱的男人。  
希望把这份快乐和大家分享。♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高尼夫开始在脑海里仔细回忆昨天与六个人见面时的场景，忽然，他像有电流经过身体一样，睁大了眼睛说：  
“我知道是谁了！”

5.

高尼夫和波布兰赶到伊米尔大桥桥墩下的海滩，海滩上的一块区域已经被警戒线围住，宪兵队正在对现场做调查取证，在卡介伦向宪兵队说明情况后，波布兰和高尼夫被允许进入现场。

“怎么回事？谁发现的尸体？”波布兰赶上卡介伦的脚步问道。

“附近巡逻的交警，海滩上不允许停车，他本来是要过来开罚单的。”卡介伦说。

“怎么知道安东尼·贝尔是自杀的？”高尼夫插话问道。

“他留了遗言，在自己的通讯器上，我拿给你看。”卡介伦朝不远处一位宪兵喊了一声，待他走近后，从他手上拿过一个证物袋递给高尼夫。贝尔的通讯器没有设置锁屏密码，屏幕解锁后便是一个打开的文档文件，上面写着安东尼·贝尔因为杀害特里·汤姆森的罪行即将暴露，不堪心理重负最终选择自杀的自白。

“九年前我在艾尔·法西尔任职时曾挪用过军队的物资。这件事被特里·汤姆森知道后，他便以此为由敲诈我。前天我在给战俘分发生活用品时遇到他，他认出了我，便又故技重施。还威胁我如果不给够能保障他在同盟重新生活的钱，就要把我之前做过的事公开，我情急之下才杀死了他，我对此深深忏悔。”

“没想到，在林德曼口中那么和善的汤姆森，也有不为人知的一面。”波布兰歪着脑袋，念着通讯器屏幕上的文字，一旁的高尼夫始终紧蹙眉头。

“等明天尸检报告出来，没有意外就可以结案了。”卡介伦从高尼夫手里接回证物袋，“宪兵队将会搜查贝尔的办公室和公寓，希望能找到他的笔记本电脑和电击枪。”

“找到笔记本电脑比找到电击枪恐怕更重要。”高尼夫轻轻摇了摇自己的脑袋，“虽然没有证据，但我总觉得贝尔想掩饰的事比他告诉我们的更严重。”

“哟，理性派今天怎么突然开始相信直觉了？”波布兰戏谑地朝高尼夫眨眼，后者在深呼吸以后回答道：“因为即使是相信直觉，也比相信六无主义的人靠谱。”

波布兰撅着嘴，跟着高尼夫走向汽车。高尼夫拉开车门进入副驾驶室，波布兰自己则坐进汽车的后座，从他的方向看过去，汽车驾驶室的左车窗被子弹打成了蜘蛛网的形状，钢化玻璃上溅满了血迹——贝尔应该是朝自己的右边太阳穴开的枪。

“这里面的血腥味实在是太浓了……”波布兰不由自主地捂住了鼻子，紧皱眉头看高尼夫抬起贝尔的右手嗅了嗅，问：“有什么发现吗？”

“暂时没有。”波布兰借着车外的灯光，看见高尼夫在前排座位上摇摇头，说：“整个车里确实有一股热线枪开枪后的气味，其他的恐怕要等到弹道测试和尸检之后才能有结论。哎，把手电筒打开。”

波布兰将手电筒打开照着贝尔的尸体，高尼夫借着手电筒的白光开始仔细检查尸体。一阵海风从打开的车门穿过波布兰的身体，他禁不住打了一个冷战。

“哎，你觉得不觉得，贝尔穿得有点少？”波布兰盯着只穿了一件衬衫的贝尔对高尼夫说，“现在是初春，气温还是很冷，就算车里可以开空调，但——你见到他的外套了吗？”波布兰的话提醒了高尼夫，他找遍了前排，并没有发现有外套，而刚检查过后排和后备箱的波布兰也没有发现外套的下落。

“还有，你看，他的手指有点脏。”听完波布兰的话，高尼夫立刻将目光转向贝尔的手。波布兰用戴上手套的手抬起贝尔的右手腕，说：“他的手上好像有泥——这可不太像是能在办公室里弄上的。”

在波布兰说话的同时，高尼夫将贝尔的右手移到离手电筒灯光更近的地方以便观察。不一会儿，高尼夫用认真而严肃的声音说：“贝尔的手指上不仅有泥，还沾上了一些紫色的液体，还有——他的指甲缝里似乎有凝固的血块，和一些苔藓一类的颗粒。”说完，高尼夫轻轻捏住贝尔的食指和中指转向波布兰的方向，波布兰把头伸上前，确认了高尼夫的结论。

“他是用右手朝太阳穴开枪的，血液朝左边喷溅，无论如何也不会溅进他的右手指甲缝里，这很可能不是他自己的血。”

波布兰话音刚落，就看见高尼夫解开贝尔衬衫的纽扣，将他的身体往前靠在方向盘上，当高尼夫将贝尔衬衫褪到后背时，波布兰忍不住提高音量喊道：“他的背上也有像电击枪一样的伤痕！”

“贝尔不是自杀，他是先在别的地方被袭击，在失去意识的情况下被带到海滩，然后被伪装成了自杀的样子。看来有人希望他担下所有的罪名，这个人就算不是真正的凶手，也至少应该是他的同伙——我甚至怀疑贝尔的笔记本电脑也是被这个人带走的，虽然目前我并不清楚这个人用了什么办法逃过了监控摄像头。”

波布兰低头确认了通讯器上的时间，眼神变得严肃起来，说：“那我们得快点找到这个人，只有35个小时了。”

“我们目前得知的信息是，贝尔在死前，应该去过一个有泥土的，会沾上紫色液体的地方。我们需要请卡介伦少将把贝尔的尸检时间尽可能地提前——如果我们能知道他手指上紫色液体的成分，也许就能知道贝尔死之前去了哪里，去见了谁。”高尼夫将贝尔的衬衫重新扣好，将他的身体恢复到一开始的姿势，“现在已经是凌晨2点，无论如何，我们都只能等到明天早上才会有新的进展了。”

在大脑高速运转了十八个小时后，高尼夫迅速地进入了睡眠之中。他的身上盖着干燥而舒适的棉被，半个头沉在松软的枕头里，胸口以稳定的节奏起伏着。夜越来越深，他露在被子外的手臂也越来越感觉到空气的寒冷。当高尼夫正准备将手臂收回被子中时，他感到自己的手被另一只手握住摇晃起来，高尼夫费力地睁开眼，波布兰兴奋的脸出现在自己面前。

“我知道了！”波布兰的语调在安静的深夜显得异常激动。

“我也知道——”睡意正浓的高尼夫甚至不清楚自己的话里有几个音节说清楚了，“我知道不在凌晨三点半把人吵醒是一个好伴侣的基本素养。”

波布兰眼看高尼夫就要翻个身继续睡，干脆坐上床将他的身体扳起来，继续激动地说：“你听我说，我知道贝尔死前去过的地方是哪里了！”

“什么？”经波布兰一嚷，高尼夫终于克服了顽强的睡意，他揉了揉眼睛，盯着波布兰问：“你知道贝尔死之前去了哪里？”

“对！”波布兰扬起剑眉，一脸笃定地说：“我刚才准备洗我们的衣服，当我正要把你的衬衫放进洗衣机时，我在你的衬衫衣领上发现了这个——”波布兰将手中的白衬衫衣领展开，衣领的边缘处隐约有一些污渍，高尼夫定睛一看，忍不住惊呼起来：“苔藓和泥！这跟贝尔指甲缝里的颗粒很像！”

“而我们昨天去过的地方里，唯一可能让你沾上泥和苔藓的，就是傍晚我吻你时你靠着的那棵白杨树。”

高尼夫迅速在脑海中细细回顾昨天傍晚的场景——_高大的白杨树、安静而狭长的人行道、不远处的宿舍楼、和波布兰接吻时余光瞥见的草坪上的月季花……对了！就是这个！_高尼夫激动地喊道：“那是紫月季！贝尔手指上沾的紫色液体应该是紫月季！我们只需要把探访范围缩小到种有白杨和紫月季的地方——”

“这你就得靠我了！在完成探索未知宇宙的愿望之前，我已经把伊谢尔伦要塞的各个角落都探索了一遍，我可以用我的人格向你保证——整个伊谢尔伦要塞，同时种有白杨和紫月季的，只有B2区宿舍！”波布兰竖起三根并拢的指头，一脸认真地说。

“你真棒！”高尼夫的蓝眼睛闪着光，激动地捧起波布兰的脸亲了一下，说：“明天一早我们就去B2区看看！现在，快把我的衬衫放回洗衣机里，然后关灯睡觉。”

波布兰在高尼夫重新躺回床上时回了他一个吻，说：“今天就算了，等这件事结束，我再给你好好解释什么叫‘你真棒’。”

波布兰半弯着眼睛看被子里的高尼夫红着脸闭上眼，便顺手关了高尼夫卧室的灯，手拿着白衬衫走出了房间。

第二天清晨的闹钟一响起，高尼夫就立刻将波布兰从床上拽起来，两人在厨房里快速解决掉咖啡和吐司后，便连忙套上外套出了门。

十五分钟后，波布兰和高尼夫来到了军官宿舍B2区，四栋棕黄色的楼在一片人工湖泊的岸边等距分布，宿舍楼的后方环绕着一片种着白杨和紫月季的草地。波布兰和高尼夫弯着腰，低头在草地上仔细地寻找贝尔可能留下的蛛丝马迹，在搜索到第三栋楼后的草地时，一无所获的波布兰忍不住从喉咙深处发出一声咆哮，用脚尖懊恼地在草皮上擦出一道弧线。忽然，他的余光瞥见一个闪着光的物体在他军靴的施力下，擦着地面向前弹了出去。

“高尼夫，快来！”波布兰扭头向不远处的高尼夫喊道。听到波布兰的喊声后，高尼夫三两步便跑到波布兰跟前，看着被后者捡起来托在手心里的小小金属物体。

“一枚少校的襟章——”高尼夫抬头和波布兰对视了一眼，“和安东尼·贝尔的军阶一样。”

“考虑到他至今失踪的军服外套，这枚襟章极有可能是他的。”波布兰环顾四周，距离紫月季花丛半米处，静立着一棵白杨树，“这里的环境也符合我们之前的推测。” 听完波布兰的话，高尼夫点头表示肯定。

“如果安东尼·贝尔来这里是为了见住在这栋楼里的某一个人，那我们就很有必要筛查这栋楼的居住者了。我们可以联系卡介伦少将请他给我们B2区C栋的居住者名单。”高尼夫掏出通讯器，正准备在通讯录里按下卡介伦的名字，却见一旁的波布兰抬头盯着眼前的宿舍楼说：“或者我们也可以直接去拿。”

高尼夫跟着波布兰走进C栋的电梯，看他按下12楼的楼层按钮，好奇地问：“这是去哪里？”

“一会儿你就知道了。”波布兰露出神秘的笑容说：“还有，作为你的同事、好友、爱人兼情感导师，我必须得劝你一句——不要成天只呆在宿舍里沉迷填字游戏，和同事们多走动总是有好处的。”

高尼夫忍住内心想就波布兰上一句话中的部分信息做进一步讨论的强烈冲动，只是无奈地给了波布兰一个白眼。波布兰一边朝高尼夫调皮地笑，一边后退着跳出了电梯，来到房间号码为16的一扇门前，按下了门铃。

“别正对着门站，我可不敢保证他不会隔着门朝在星期天早上8点吵醒他的人开枪。”波布兰转头十分认真地对高尼夫说道。话音刚落，伴随着房间门锁的转动声，一个熟悉的声音掺杂着愠怒响了起来：“奥利比·波布兰，星期天，早上8点，敲别人的门！就算是世界末日了也不至于吧！”

“嗨，亚典波罗！”波布兰朝亚典波罗咧开嘴，报以抱歉的笑，说：“为了伊谢尔伦的爱与正义，拜托请帮帮忙。”

十分钟后，波布兰和高尼夫并排坐在亚典波罗家的客厅沙发上，高尼夫对着纸杯里的温水若有所思，波布兰则盯着亚典波罗的手指在通讯器上操作，不一会儿，亚典波罗将亮着屏幕的通讯器递给他。

“喏，C栋的联络群组，有时候平时管理员会发公共设施维修公告，所有住户都在群组里。”亚典波罗打了个呵欠，接着说：“你们看完就把通讯器放在茶几上就好，我还要去睡一会儿，就不陪你俩了。”

“睡个好觉！”波布兰向走进卧室的亚典波罗摆摆手，低头继续和高尼夫检查C栋的住户名单，当波布兰的手指划开新的一页成员列表时，他和高尼夫同时叫了起来。

“原来是这个人！”

“可是，不在场证明又怎么解释？”波布兰抬头看着高尼夫，高尼夫笃定地回答道：“如果我们考虑协同作案的话，就得重新考虑不在场证明的信度——这两个人的不在场证明分别都有漏洞。如果是这两个人的话，通过在不在场证明上做时间差的把戏，他们俩就可以合作完成对特里·汤姆森的谋杀。”高尼夫向波布兰解释他头脑里已完成的拼图，整个画面已经接近完整了。尽管如此，仍然有一片遗失的拼图持续干扰着高尼夫的思维，他双手托腮，困惑地说：“现在还有一个问题——贝尔的笔记本电脑到底是怎么被带出办公室的？”

“也许我们昨天看漏了什么，也许贝尔的笔记本电脑根本没有被带出办公室，而是被他藏在某个神秘的地方了……”波布兰开始扳着指头数着各种可能的情况。

“你说得对，我们得再去一趟贝尔的办公室，看看有没有什么新发现。”看着波布兰将亚典波罗的通讯器放回茶几上，高尼夫提出了建议。

波布兰蹲在贝尔办公桌旁的一株绿色植物前，根据多年观看悬疑剧的经验，他正试图将这株长势健康的植物连根取出，好检查盆底是否藏有什么机密。在失望地将绿萝放回花盆中后，波布兰有些挫败地说：“文件柜、办公桌抽屉、座椅垫……能找的都找了，现在就差凿墙和拆地板了。”

“回到现场也许可以帮助我们设身处地地梳理犯罪者当时的活动。”高尼夫站在房间中央，视线仔细地扫过办公室的每一个角落——天花板、地线、衣帽架、自动门的缝隙……在那之后，他苦恼地用手扶着额头说：“难道这间办公室有什么一般人发现不了的通道？”

“不从地上来，那就只能从天上飞进来了——当然前提是要能驾驶一架能静音到其他人都听不到引擎声的直升机。”波布兰站起身来，看向贝尔办公桌右侧的窗户。

“以目前的技术，根本没有人能办到。”高尼夫走到波布兰身边，从贝尔办公室的窗户望出去，这间办公室在走廊内侧的尽头，在窗外大约相距五米处是另一栋办公楼的平台。

“如果真能从从这扇窗户进来，确实可以避开监控摄像头。只是，这么远的距离，不可能借助工具跳过来——毕竟这是在10楼，两栋楼之间也没有互相连接的安全梯……”高尼夫列举着各种各样的可能，忽然，他的视线落在了前方的某一处上。高尼夫开始在脑海里仔细回忆昨天与六个人见面时的场景，忽然，他像有电流经过身体一样，睁大了眼睛说：

“我知道是谁了！”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love，good night，and good luck.”

6.

人事部的会议室里，卡介伦坐在长圆桌的一头，桌面上除了一个水杯外别无他物，高尼夫和波布兰坐在卡介伦的右侧。

“知道我们为什么找你来吗？”卡介伦率先开了口，眼睛像鹰一样盯着对面坐着的人，“我们希望能得到你的坦白，阿什丽·克拉克上校。”

阿什丽·克拉克扣紧的双手放在膝上，半低着头，柔顺的刘海盖住眼睛，她柔声说：“我不明白你们在说什么。”

“我们希望你坦白协助安东尼·贝尔谋杀特里·汤姆森，在事情即将败露时又杀死贝尔并伪装成自杀的罪行。”波布兰直截了当地说。

“你说什么？”克拉克猛地抬头，眼睛睁得老大，“你们说我杀了汤姆森？他死的时候我明明在找宿舍管理员填暖气维修单，你们之后不也去确认了吗？”

“你未必要一个人完成所有的杀人步骤。”高尼夫用泛着冰冷蓝光的眼睛直视着克拉克说，“我们的结论是——在酒会开始前，你将特里·汤姆森约出来见面，趁其不备用电击枪击昏他，将他控制起来并藏在天台上。当天晚上是酒会，大部分恢复自由的前战俘都会去他们的聚会现场，因此只要藏好位置，汤姆森被发现的几率几乎为零。之后你回到宿舍完成你的不在场证明。晚上十点半，安东尼·贝尔趁吞下安眠药的索菲·柯林斯睡着，来到临时居住区21栋的天台，将被控制住的汤姆森抛下天台后回到酒店，这样，他也有了不在场证明。”

克拉克从鼻腔里发出一声冷笑，问：“对不起，我和这个叫贝尔的到底有什么关系，我要去帮他杀人？还要在帮他杀了人以后又杀了他？”

“恐怕你的履历表并不这么认为。”高尼夫将一份打开的文件用手指滑到克拉克面前，“在请你来之前，我们查看了你的履历。你是在789年才调到人事部的，在那之前，你在勤务系统做了两年文职工作。那个时候你所在部门的小组长，就是安东尼·贝尔。而巧的是，788年——也就是你在勤务系统的第二年，当时作为林奇司令官副官的特里·汤姆森也在艾尔·法西尔。我查看了那一年的军需物资清单，发现艾尔·法西尔在788年上报损坏的物资次数和数量比起其他的同等级部队要多得多，所以我们认为，你和安东尼·贝尔在暗地里挪用军队物资，而这件事特里·汤姆森也知情。为了不让归国的汤姆森泄露你们的秘密，你们选择杀了他。”

“你对我做出了这么严重的指控，你的证据呢？”克拉克倒竖起眉毛，翘起二郎腿，双手交叉在胸前，瞪着高尼夫。

“你认为我们无法拿到你和贝尔腐败的证据，因为所有的证据都在你从贝尔办公室带走的笔记本电脑里。”高尼夫对上克拉克的视线，“但是，阿什丽·克拉克上校，你在带走贝尔的笔记本电脑时，也留下了一个只指向你的证据。贝尔的办公室在10楼走廊的尽头，办公室唯一的侧面窗口对着的正是人事部办公楼的平台。当然，即使如此，也不是所有人事部的工作人员都有条件过来，因为连接两栋楼的唯一通路就只有两根供暖管道，它们的承重只有45kg——而根据你保存在人事部的最近一次体检资料显示，你只有43kg。”

克拉克咬住下嘴唇沉默了一会儿，从鼻腔中发出一声冷笑，抬起头说：“我是只有43kg，但就因为我的体重就认定我是杀贝尔的凶手，未免也太可笑了。”

“当然。”波布兰盯着克拉克的脸看了一会儿，随后，他的嘴角微微翘起来，转了转眼珠说：“不过，阿什丽·克拉克上校，可以请你告诉我，你下颚的那道伤痕是怎么来的吗？昨天早上我们见到你时你的脸还是完好无损的。”

克拉克伸手摸了一下下颚左侧一段两厘米长的伤痕，脱口而出：“这是被我宿舍楼下的猫抓的。”

波布兰和高尼夫互相交换了一个确认的眼神，然后，高尼夫开口说：“你是说Momo——那只B2区唯一的猫吗？你这几天忙着计划谋杀自然没有注意到，她昨天晚上还在临时产房分娩，今早恐怕并没有精力出来闲逛给你制造伤口，为了不让Momo在分娩时不受人类活动的影响，临时产房建在你上班路线反方向的树林中央，总不会是你特意绕进树林深处让她挠了你吧？”

克拉克的瞳孔猛地缩小了，她的嘴微微张开，眼睛直瞪着高尼夫。波布兰接着说：“其实，我们请你到这里来，只是为了让宪兵队有时间搜查你的住处，找到贝尔丢失的外套、笔记本电脑，抑或电击枪——不用质疑合法性的问题，因为你在军队血液库里留存的数据与贝尔指甲缝里的血液吻合，他们已经拿到搜查令了。在地检上诉前自首，这是你获得减刑的唯一机会。”

阿什丽·克拉克的眼神彻底黯淡了，她低下头，垂下的头发挡住了脸部的大部分。在久久的沉默后，她发出一声苦笑，说：“我不知道你们是怎么发现的，不过，你们都说对了。”

她拿起桌上的纸杯长长地喝了一口水，开始说起来。

“787年我刚从军校毕业，被分到了后勤系统。本来以我在军校里的成绩排名，可以够得上去陆战队，但因为我的身高只有156厘米，所以只能去后方。就是在那个时候，我遇见了安东尼·贝尔。我和他一开始是上下级关系，渐渐地我就发现，他在工作上比其他同事更加关照我，性格很温柔，又很风趣，很快他就向我表白，我们就恋爱了。办公室恋爱很敏感，我们说好谁也不说，因此没有人知道我们是恋人关系。一开始一切都很好，他大我13岁，人生经验、工作经验、恋爱经验都不缺，当然，也不缺钱。在当时的我的眼中，他就是全宇宙唯一的中心。他见我对他言听计从，慢慢也在我面前放松了很多。渐渐地，我发现他的资金来源有很大的问题。他只是军需处办公室的一个组长，原本的家庭也只是普通的工薪阶层，却经常买高于他工资的礼物给我，还经常去一些富人出入的娱乐场所，我问他钱是从哪里来的，他总是避而不谈，我一直追问，他就说是他之前投资的收益。我那时只是一个什么也不懂的小女生，能够背着他送给我的名牌包去逛街就让我在朋友面前很长脸，既然他都这么说了，我也就不再怀疑他。”

“直到我和他在一起一年后的某一天晚上，他突然非常紧张地来我家找我，我才知道，他之所以总是有大笔钱进帐，是因为他一直在借自己职务的关系和费沙的商人走私物资。他来找我是因为他有一批货被扣在艾尔·法西尔海关，如果不及时发货，一旦追查到他身上，他肯定要上军事法庭。我那个时候爱他爱得要死，看到他捂着脸在沙发上流泪，我心想，无论如何我不能让他上军事法庭。于是我到处打听能帮上忙的人，正巧，我听一个在旗舰工作的朋友说，林奇少将的副官的女儿最近被查出患有血液病，他正在为医疗费发愁，我便主动去找了他。我对汤姆森承诺，只要他以林奇少将的名义批准物资放行，我就说服贝尔从费沙商人手上贷款——当然是高利贷——给汤姆森。汤姆森是个很正直的军人，他一开始坚决不同意，但眼见自己女儿的手术日期越来越近，自己又一直筹不到足够的钱，他最终只得答应我的条件。之后，汤姆森也一直按时偿还高利贷，我也以为这件事就这么过去了。但是，就在汤姆森归还完大部分本金时，帝国军突然入侵同盟，汤姆森和林奇都成了战俘。之后不久，我获得了人事部升职调动的邀请，后来贝尔也和我分手了。说实话，和贝尔分手后我消沉了很久，又很后悔做了那样的事，出于这样的心理，我始终没有再和贝尔联系。即使再次得知他和我又都被调到了伊谢尔伦，我也不想再和他有任何关系。直到三天前，他突然通过内部线路和我联络，要和我见面。”

“事隔这么多年，我早就不再是当时那个被爱冲昏头脑的小女孩了，所以我拒绝了他。可是他却一再坚持，我就想去见他一面，和他说清楚，以后不再和他联系。然而，见面后，他对我说，他在安排发放物资时发现了特里·汤姆森的名字，他担心如今一无所有的汤姆森敲诈他，或是把他之前做的事抖出去。因为之前一直是我在联系汤姆森，他担心自己出面会引起汤姆森的怀疑，因此，他求我帮他最后一次。他向我保证，他只是想要警告汤姆森一下，并不会伤害他。他说，只要我帮他做完这件事，他以后就再不来找我。当我知道汤姆森死了的时候，我又震惊又愤怒。可我没想到，昨天下午他又开车到我宿舍来找我，说他的事情已经暴露了，要我替他作伪证。我不想再被他利用，于是拒绝了他。然而他却反过来威胁我，说他的电脑里存有我当年在艾尔·法西尔唆使汤姆森伪造军队文件帮助费沙商人走私的证据，如果我拒绝他，他就会把举报邮件发到司令部。我实在忍无可忍，趁他不注意抢下了他的电击枪。他在挣扎时把外套蹭上了很多泥，为了不令人生疑，我只好干脆将他的外套脱了下来，我用他的指纹打开车门，把他扛进后备箱。接着，我从人事部的平台沿着供暖管爬进他的办公室，拿走了他的电脑，把车开到海滩，用他的指纹打开通讯器，取消了锁屏密码后模仿他的语气写好遗书，把他伪装成自杀的样子。”

克拉克一口气说到这里，突然停了下来。她一直低着的头垂得更深，眼睛里的水波在灯光的照射下翻腾，她的声音颤抖了起来。

“我本来没想要杀他，只是想击昏他，然后报警。可是当他被第一股电流击中，回头看向我时，忽然让我想起了他跟我分手的那个时候。那天，我把得到人事部升职调动的消息告诉他，我以为他会高兴，可他只说了一句‘那从今天起你的军阶就比我高了’。我真的不明白，我升职了，我的工资会提高，我们的生活也会改善，他难道不应该为我高兴吗？我很不高兴，就和他吵了起来，他朝我咆哮，要和我分手，之后就再没有和我联系。他明明已经被我用电击枪打中了，可他看向我的眼神，和他和我分手时的眼神一样，就好像在说‘你不过就是一个身高刚过军队入伍线的小女孩，你以为你能做成什么事？’从开始工作到现在，总是有人对我说‘我无法想象你做主管的样子’，人们看到我这样的身高，这样一个高中生的长相，总是习惯性地把我当成一个什么都不懂，什么都要有人来教的小女孩。我已经受够人们用这样的眼神看我了，我不想再看到他用那样的眼神看我……”

克拉克的肩膀剧烈抖动起来，她用双手捂住了自己的脸，却依然没能阻止眼泪从手掌中滴落下来。天花板上的白光灯静静地照着房间里的一切，有光的地方愈发明亮，暗处的阴影却更加漆黑。

夜渐渐深了，当人类制造出的灯光逐渐减少，真正的群星便开始在天顶闪耀。高尼夫从一片星河下走进一栋军官宿舍，几分钟后，又从电梯里走出来，在走廊中间的一扇门外停下来，他按下自己的指纹，走进房间。波布兰没有在客厅，高尼夫推开波布兰的房间门，只有一个放着几团衣物的行李袋放在床上。_也许有事出去了。_高尼夫一边想着，一边走进卫生间，不一会儿，里面便传来了水流滴在瓷砖上的声音。

这两天的事终于结束，高尼夫此刻感到自己身体非常疲惫，他重重地将自己摔在自己房间的床上，却在接触到床单的同时听见了波布兰不满的叫嚷声。

“你为什么不开灯？”高尼夫将自己的身体挪开一些，以便把在睡眠中被意外砸中的波布兰从自己的身下解救出来。

“很简单——因为我在睡觉啊！”波布兰坐在床上喘着气，一脸怨气地说。高尼夫朝波布兰抱歉地吐了吐舌头，将整个身子裹进棉被中，闭上了眼睛。过了一会儿，他感到波布兰亲了亲自己的左脸后也躺下来，将右手穿过自己的后颈搂住他的右肩，头枕在自己的左臂上。

“和卡介伦聊得怎么样？”波布兰问。

“我跟卡介伦说了我们的全部推论，他表示相信我们。”高尼夫用尽量平静的语气说，“他还告诉我，克拉克在向地检自首时，坚持声称九年前伪造军队文件的只有她一个人。”

“什么？”波布兰感到有些意外，他侧过身子，用手肘支撑着半个身体，看着依然平躺着的高尼夫。

“这样汤姆森的遗属就可以领到全部的抚恤金，”高尼夫睁开眼，看着波布兰的眼睛，“再加上他这些年在矫正区存下来的钱，应该够给他女儿买一份合适的医疗保险了。”

“真没想到……”波布兰瞪大眼睛，吸了一口气。

“不知道为什么，听完克拉克所说的一切，我并不觉得她是个坏人。”高尼夫叹了一口气说，“她也许很软弱，也许犯了很多错，但她并不坏。”

“因为——”波布兰吐出一口气，躺回到床上，用双手环住高尼夫的脖子，说：“伊旺，你是一个既理性又善良的人。”

“但愿吧。”高尼夫伸出右手握住波布兰的手，“谢谢你这么说。”

“你要相信自己，也要相信我的眼光。”波布兰搂住高尼夫，从他的侧颈一路吻到耳垂，细细地尝起来。当波布兰第二次用舌尖描出高尼夫左耳的轮廓时，后者终于忍不住翻过身，一边兴奋地将手指伸进波布兰的橘色头发中，一边有力地吻着波布兰的嘴唇，波布兰刚把牙齿打开一条缝，高尼夫的舌头立马就伸了进来。高尼夫每从嘴里溢出一句呻吟，波布兰都感到自己今夜想要彻底探索他的欲望正不受控制地蹿升。

“Wow，你今天好积极！”波布兰笑着看向正坐在自己小腹上脱T恤的高尼夫，后者暂停了手上的动作，问：“你不喜欢？”

“不，不不，”波布兰连忙头手并用地否认道：“非常喜欢！希望你以后多来几次。”

“哈，奥利，那就闭嘴。”高尼夫终于脱下了T恤，双手向后撑住波布兰的大腿，波布兰饶有兴味地欣赏他的金发随后仰的动作在空中划出小小的弧度，发根闪烁着星星点点的光。

“有的是办法。”波布兰的双手掌住高尼夫的腰，用拇指沿着他腹外斜肌的线条来回抚摩，“亲爱的，现在开始，让我闭嘴吧。”

波布兰用手指感受高尼夫的肌肤，璀璨星辰的光透过窗帘的缝隙洒在他的肩上、腰上、腿上和手臂上，五彩斑斓，绚丽夺目。_这就是银河。_波布兰感到此刻的高尼夫就是浩淼的银河，他相信对方眼中的自己也一定是如此。他们用瞳孔接收来自对方眼里的繁星，伸出手迎向对方，迎接属于自己的一整个宇宙。

“我觉得自己得到了全宇宙所有的星星。”波布兰躺在床上，胸口仍在起伏。

“我也是。”高尼夫的肩膀和手臂紧靠着波布兰，握住他的手，说：“我感觉……今天你比起平时来要更温柔。”

“要是你不反对，我以后还可以换点别的风格——反正明天以后在飞船上，我们有的是时间慢慢尝试。”波布兰不确定高尼夫有没有看到自己在黑夜中的笑，但他明显感到高尼夫用手指掐了自己一下，然后说：“别以为你永远都会是主导的那一个。”

“我非常期待。”波布兰在高尼夫的耳边轻声说：“Love，good night，and good luck.”

-The End-


End file.
